


A Glimpse of Skin

by ficsofmine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsofmine/pseuds/ficsofmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a glimpse of skin, noting special he thought. Then why could he not make himself stop staring at it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of Skin

It was just a glimpse of skin, noting special he thought. Then why could he not make himself stop staring at it? 

Arya's shirt had slid up passed her hip exposing a small bit of pale skin, as she stood on her tiptoes trying to grab an apple from a tree. And now, as she stood there eating it, the hem of her shirt stayed upon her hip unwilling to go back to its original position. And Gendry was left staring.

It was not as if he'd never seen skin before, he had, but never skin that looked so soft, neither so pale. It didn't look cold though, it looked warm, very warm and all Gendry wanted to do was to touch it. To have his fingertips run along the small part of her exposed skin, touching, feeling. To see if it was as warm and soft as he imagined. 

Arya noticed the state her shirt was in and pulled it down. There was a feeling inside him he could not chase away. “Mental, you're going mental” he said to himself as he shook his head.


End file.
